Many Fears
by ashdemon
Summary: The TMNT have gotten caucht in a crazy battle between good and evil. Part 1 of the Fears Series. The 2nd part is called How Long Is Time.
1. An Unexpected Guest

Many Fears

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest

A/N: This is the first story out of the Fears Series I'm doing. This story is only 5 chapters long but the next one is more. Sorry bout that.

Disclaim: I do not own or know the TMNT. Sorry.

Raph was the only one up. He had been writing a letter to his family that said: Dear Family, I'm going away for a while. Don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll be home in a couple of days. Raph He decided to go to a place he had found and do some thinking. He knows this would be unusual for him but he has so much on his mind. He keeps telling himself: _If I don't get some time to think, my head will blow._ He starts to head back to his letter when he sees someone out of the corner of his eyes. It was a girl who appeared to be badly wounded. She was limping badly and was holding her shoulder. Raph froze for a minute. Then, without thinking, he hurried to help the girl. When he got close enough to see her, he realized that she was more wounded then she let you see. Her close were ripped so muck you would think that her close went through a shredder, her skin looked like a hundred daggers scraped her skin. Raph caught the before she fell.

"Are you ok?" Raph asked.

"I...I couldn't stop them. They're... they're on their way here," the girl said trying to move. Raph helped the girl onto her feet and led her to the couch.

"Who's coming? "Raph asked.

"Darkness," the said before she passed out. _Great, _Raph thought, _I don't know this girl's name and now she says darkness is coming? Who -or what- is darkness?_ Raph was about to get up when Leo taps him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks.

"I'm trying to figure who-or what-is darkness," Raph said as he stood up.

"Darkness is a what not a who," Leo says rolling his eyes.

"No, this girl said that someone whose name is Darkness is coming," Raph said raising his voice.

"This looks like she has been out for the past hour," Leo says raising his voice too.

"She just fell asleep! And how would you know!? You were asleep as well!" Raph yelled. He had woken up Don, Mike, and Master Splinter when he first raised his voice.

"My sons. This is no time to fight. It is the middle of the night and all of us need to sleep," Master Splinter says.

"But what about Darkness and his army?" asked the girl as she rubs her eyes. Everyone froze. Leo and Raph had forgotten about the girl and Master Splinter, Mike, and Don didn't see her on the couch.

"Who?" asks Don.

"Darkness. You're telling me you never heard of Darkness and his army?" the girl asks wide eyed. The Turtles and their sensei shook their head. The girl gets up and walks into the middle of the lair.

"I'm Emerald by the way," the girl says. "My family was lost to Darkness or so I think. I just made it out of the battle when Loss, the general, had destroyed my family."

The Turtles look at each other while Master Splinter looked at Emerald calmly.

"When are they coming?" Master Splinter asked calmly.

"I don't know," Emerald said. "All I know is that they're after you."

"What does this Loss look like?" Raph asked.

"Loss..." Emerald hesitated. "Loss is...a turtle like you. He's different though. He is the oldest in his family. He, unlike his family, is with Darkness. I think he is because of a jewel he wears around his neck."

"How big is his family?" Don asks as he settles himself in front of a cross-legged Emerald.

"He has 5 younger siblings," Emerald said as the Turtles and Master Splinter finished making themselves comfortable in front of her. "Their names, from oldest to youngest, are Loneliness, Hatred, Sadness, Death, and Fear. Loss is a boy as well as Loneliness and Death. Hatred, Sadness, and Fear are girls. They were named after... well let me explain it by showing you." Emerald takes out a stone out of her pocket. "It is an emerald. My parents gave it to me when they told me to run for my life. I can show things with it."

As Emerald was talking the stone started to glow. Emerald held her hand flat in front of her. The emerald floated up and stopped 3 feet above the ground. Emerald, the Turtles, and Master Splinter stood up and stood in a circle around the stone. The lair dissolves away and is replaced with a forest.

"Hurry! You must get out of here!"

"But-"

"No time! He's coming!" A group of mutant turtles run into the clearing. One was carrying one and another was riding piggyback on another. The final two finally came into the clearing.

"Everyone ok?"

"Ya."

"Good."

"When are we going to get our names?"

"Now seems to be a good time."

"What are they going to be?"

"You know those Turtles at 3rd Earth that we keep hearing about?"

"I do."

"Well, why don't we-" The turtle that was talking was cut off by a tree falling.

"What the shell?!"

"Guy's! Run!" The turtles ran into an invisible barrier at the edge of the clearing.

"I know what your names should be," a shadow said.

"Darkness!"

"You!" Darkness said as he pointed to the turtle that was holding the smallest turtle. "You're the oldest aren't you?"

"What is it to you?"

"Your name shall be Loss for the fear of the rat sensei of the Turtles on 3rd Earth."

"What?!" Loss said.

"You!" Darkness said as he pointed to the one carrying a turtle on its back. "Your name shall be Loneliness for the fear of the one called Donatello."

"No!" Loneliness said.

"You shall be named Hatred for the one called Michelangelo," Darkness said to the one that was next to Loss. "You shall be called Sadness for Raphael's fear."

"What?! No way!?" the turtle next to Loneliness said.

"The turtle on Loneliness' back will be called Death for Leonardo's fear and the last one with no name will be called Fear for a girl who travels dimensions named Emerald's fear."

"That can't be our names! They won't be our names!" Hatred said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Too late! These names are imbedded into you so that you can't change them," Darkness said. With that he disappeared.

"Loss," Loneliness said with a wince, "what's around your neck?"

"What?" Loss asked. He looked down at his chest and saw a black jewel hanging from a black chain. "Hatred, take Fear and listen to Loneliness. This jewel is a black controller. Loneliness, you're in charge. Go! Go far away and don't look back! If you run straight for several days, there is a portal that will take you to 3rd Earth. You will be inland a couple of miles. You need to go to a place called New York City. There you will find the Turtles. Talk to them and tell them everything. Just remember to stay out of sight. Ok?"

As Loss's family nodded yes, the forest started to melt away and was replaced by the lair. The still silence was eerie and nothing seemed to make a sound. The silence was broken by the sound of running bare feet.

"Prepare yourselves!" Leo says as he gets his katana out.

"Maybe we don't have to," Emerald said as she headed to the door. "I think it's them."

"Who?" asks Don.

"Loss's family," Emerald says with a smile.


	2. The Fears

Many Fears

Chapter 2: The Fears

Disclaim: I don't own or know the TMNT. Sorry.

9 mutant turtles, a mutant rat, and a weird girl are in the middle of the lair talking about things. Leo, Master Splinter, and Loneliness are in a deep conversation about ninjitsu, Emerald had Fear in her lap as she talked to Hatred about a dimension she went to, Raph and Death were sparing as Don showed Sadness how to fix her sword with some simple tools. Emerald looked down to Fear to see her asleep in her lap.

"I think we should get some sleep," Emerald said loud enough so that everyone could hear her.

"Good idea," Raph said as he stretched.

"I want to sleep in Raph's room!" Death calls as he starts to run to Raph's room.

"Not unless I get there first!" Raph said with a smile. Everyone was busy getting comfortable except Emerald. She was standing near the couch with Fear in her arms. She was smiling as she watched everyone hurry to which room they want. Leo stopped and watched Emerald. She had turned around and headed to the couch. As Leo watched, Emerald walked to the couch, settled Fear on it, got a blanket and a pillow, rapped Fear in the blanket placed Fear's head on the pillow and walk out of the lair. _Where is she going?_ Leo thought. He ran after her but when he heard some one singing, he skids to a stop. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. It sounded like an angel and Leo felt, as he listened, as if an angel had touched him. He followed the voice around a corner and when he cleared the corner he saw Emerald sitting against the wall singing. She had tears steaming down her face.

"Why am I here? Why can't I go home? Why can't I see my family? Why is this all happening? I want to go home for a little while and then come back but I know I can. I wish I could. I so wish I could. I can't stand seeing everyone so happy and know I'm not." Emerald sang. She placed her head in-between her knees and started to cry. Leo could hear beneath her sob, Emerald was humming "Your My Sunshine". Leo walked over to Emerald and sat next to her. He hesitated but settled his arm around her shoulders. Emerald took her head out from in-between her knees and settled her head on Leo's chest.

"I miss my family," Emerald said when she had stopped crying an hour later.

"I would be surprised if you weren't," Leo said comforting. Emerald smiled, sat up, and wiped her eyes.

"We better get back to the lair before they start to worry," Emerald said as she started to get up. Leo nodded and got up too. He took Emerald's hand and led her to the lair. Everyone had settled in the middle of the lair with sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets. Master Splinter was making sure that everyone was asleep when Emerald and Leo walked in.

"There you are," Master Splinter whispered. "I wondered where you two went. There are two sleeping bags next to Fear."

"Thanks," Leo and Emerald whispered in unison. They tiptoed around the others and got into the sleeping bags. Emerald got next to Fear and Leo was on the other side of Fear. Master Splinter smiled and went to his room to sleep.I was the first one up and to my surprise Leo wasn't up. He's usually up first from what I've heard. I get out of my sleeping bag and tiptoed to the kitchen. I got some tea and I headed out of the lair. I went topside and got on the closest roof and sat down on the east side. As I watched the sun come up, I heard footsteps behind me. I pretend to look to my right and I glance behind me. I face east again and smiled.

"Hello Hatred," I said.

"Oo. How did you know it was it was me?" Hatred asked.

"My little secret," I said with a smile. Hatred settled next to me and watched the sunrise with me.

"It's so beautiful."

"Yeah it is," I said with a sigh.

"I've never seen one before."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "Loss had told me about one once. He said that before Darkness had kidnapped mom, dad, and him and had taken them to that dark world, he said that the sunsets were the most beautiful things he ever saw."

"He's not lying," I said. "They are beautiful and the other most beautiful thing is a sunset. The sky changes colors and the sky seems to be saying goodnight."

"Wow." I glance at Hatred and saw a tear gleam on her cheek.

"You miss him, don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah," Hatred sighed. I got up and held out my hand.

"Come on. We better get back," I said. She nodded and took my hand. I helped her up and took her back to the lair.Everyone was up by the time Emerald and Hatred walked through the door. Leo, Loneliness, and Sadness were picking up the sleeping bags, Mike and Don were in the kitchen making breakfast, and Death was helping Master Splinter and Raph, who had Fear on his back, set the table. Emerald went to help Mike and Don while Hatred went to help Leo, Loneliness, and Sadness. Everyone was busy in the morning. If someone were done, they would help someone out. Everyone ate and talked for an hour until the last peace of food was consumed, then everyone pitched in to do the dishes. When that was done, everyone except Death and Fear, who were put in a corner with some toys, got ready to begin training. Leo and Emerald took Hatred and Sadness to one side of the middle of the lair and started to spare while Master Splinter took Raph, Mike, Don, and Loneliness to do some training. Everything was going smooth when all of the sudden... **BANG**! A hole was blown in the wall near the front door. In through the hole came the one Emerald had feared would show up. Through the smoke a figure walked in. It was Loss and his eyes were white and a black fire was around him. He had an evil smile on his face and the jewel on his chest glowed with a dark purple fire around it.

"No," Emerald said under her breath.


	3. Fight, Talk, Remember

Many Fears

Chapter 3: Fight, Talk, Remember

Disclaim: I don't own or know the TMNT. Sorry.

"Well, well, well," Loss said with an evil grin. "Everyone is here. This will be easy." I got in front of everyone and took out one of my swords.

"You may have changed Loss," I said, "but you will never defeat me."

"Really?" Loss said as he crossed his arms.

"I'll beat you like I usually do," I said as I pointed my sword at Loss.

"We're not sparing Emerald," Loss said, "this is the real thing." With that, he signaled Darkness's army to come out of the shadows. We were surrounded with no way out and I could tell this would be a hard fight. _Please let me be strong enough to beat Loss_, I pray under my breath.

"Attack!" Loss yelled. Darkness's army came poring in and everyone was fighting except Loss. I aim at Loss and I fight my way to him. By the time I got to him it had been a half hour.

"Tired?" he asks with a grin.

"Yes but I have energy to spare," I say as I catch my breath. He charges at me with the legendary Dark Blade, a sword of mass destruction.

I had 2 choices. They were block Loss with my swords or move. I was too slow. I decided to move but Loss had got me on my right leg. He had cut a slab of skin right off. It was a little longer than my hand, 4 inches wide in the widest part, and a centimeter deep in the deepest part. I placed my hand over the wound hoping to stop the blood coming out. It was no good, all it did was cover my hand in blood and increase the pain. Raph was the closest to me and he saw the whole thing. He finished the dude he was fighting and ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" he asks when he gets next to me.

"I'll be fine when this wound stops bleeding," I said rudely. He smiled and took off his mask. He rapped it around the wound and tied it tight.

"Thanks," I said with a sigh of relief.

"No prob," Raph said before he was pulled back into the battle (literally). I got up and Loss and I were alone once more.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he asks in a mischievous way.

"Yeah," I said, "but it won't stop me."

Loss gave me a dirty look and charged at me again. I was prepared for this attack this time. I didn't just dodge him, I had cut him across his gut. It was like a paper cut but it was still painful. He came at me again and I had a chance to stab him in the heart but I didn't. I knew he was still the one I knew before he was like this and all that had happened was that this was a mask to cover the one I knew. I decided to cut him across his chest. This attack was a little deeper than I intended. The cut was an inch deep and dripping tons of blood. Loss still stood where I had cut him staring at his wound. I took this as an advantage. I rammed him in the back and kept him on the ground.

"Get off!" he yells.

"Not unless you promise to listen," I said as I struggled to keep him down.

"Fine," he said as he relaxed and stopped fighting me. I got off of his back and picked up my swords and putted them away. Loss putted his away as well.

"Now," I said, "what has happened to you?"

"You," he says as if this was a laughing matter.

"No," I said firmly. "I mean what happened to make you join Darkness in the first place? He use to be your enemy."

"What are you talking about?" he asks. "I've been serving the master ever since I was born."

"You don't remember do you?" I ask dreading the answer.

"Remember what?" he asks.

"Let me take you back on memory lain," I said as I got out my emerald. The emerald did the same thing that it did when I showed the TMNT the Fears. The scenery became a green field with a small house at the far end.

"Where are we?" Loss asks. "It seems so familiar, like a dream."

"No dream," I said as I turn around. "We use to play all the time here when we were younger. Look!" I point to a young mutant turtle and a little girl. The turtle was chasing the girl in a game of tag.

"Come on Sly!" the yelled over her shoulder.

"I'm not as fast as you!" the young turtle yelled. "Em! Slow down!"

"The girl is me," I said, "and the turtle is-"

"Is me," Loss said cutting me off. I blinked. I looked at him and saw a tear coming down his right cheek.

"Do you remember?" I ask.

"Yeah," Loss said as he wiped his eyes. " I can't believe that I joined Darkness."

"It's ok Loss," I said as I placed my left hand on his shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Not like mine," Loss says as he faces me with my hand still on his shoulder. I don't have to say anything and he knows the answer _"Yes they do"_. The scene around us became the lair where everyone was still fighting.

"Shall we spare for old time's sake?" Loss asks as he pulls off the evil necklace. I nod and hand him one of my swords. I walk back a few paces as well as Loss and we both bow. Just as we both stood strait the wall to my right blew sending some bricks at me. One hits my shoulder as another one hits my leg wound, sending a wave of pain through my body. A black wave came from within the hole and the wave, hitting me like two tons of bricks, flying me 3 feet away from were I was standing.Emerald hit the ground so hard that it makes her pass out. The wave hit everyone else in the lair too except me. It literally went over my head like I had a force field around me. Everyone flew 3 feet from where they stood or laid and when they hit the ground, they passed out just like Emerald.

"Don't look so surprised Loss," a dark voice said. My attention swung to the new hole in the wall.

"Darkness!" I yelled as a pure black shadow walked in through the hole. "Why are you here!?"

"To finish everyone off," Darkness said with an evil chuckle.


	4. The Final Battle

Many Fears

Chapter 4: The Final Battle

Disclaim: I don't own or know the TMNT. Sorry.

The whole lair was in silence. The only thing you could hear was the fear. It was like the whole lair was filled with a strang mist that was invisible to the eye. The only ones that could see it are Emerald and I. Even Darkness himself can't see it. _This gives me an advantage,_ I told myself. _I just need Emerald's stone and my old one._ I looked at Emerald to see her struggle to get up. I run over to her and help her up.

"Do you still have my old stone?" Emerald nods her head and places her hand onto my chest where my heart is. A glow shows from beneath her hand as a necklace appears with a sienna stone on it.

"You're ready," she struggles out as her hand slipped off of my chest, "and now all you need is mine." She takes out her stone and gives it to me. As I take it, Emerald collapses in my arm from exotion. Leo comes over and takes Emerald into his arms.

"I may not know you well," he says, "but if Emerald thinks you can do it, so do I."

"Thanks Leo," I said. I take my stone off the chain and I take Emerald's stone into my other hand. I clenched both stones in each fists. The stones began to glow and as the glow got brighter, I stood up, and I started to bring my fists together. When my fists were toughing, I had my eyes closed from the brightness. I still could see what I was doing even though my eyes were closed. I moved the stones onto my right hand and closed my fist. All the air around me came in and up and then it flowed out as a shockwave. I opened my hand and the two stones began to float up into the air. As the stones floated up, they fussed together while the stones of my family and Leo's (they didn't know they had one) joined Emerald's and mine's. The stones all combined and became a gold stone. I floated up into the air while a gold light surrounded me. Loss is transforming into something but it's too bright to see what he was changing into, so I changed my attention to Emerald. She's still asleep but there was something wrong. I couldn't be sure but it seemed like she was getting weaker and weaker the more Loss transformed.

"Hey Donnie, is Emerald ok?" Don looked over my shoulder to get a good look.

"I don't know," he said as panic ran over his face. "I'll go get the first aid kit and you go place her onto the couch."

Unsure and confused on what was happening, I picked Emerald up and walked over to the couch. As I placed her on the couch, I started to feel weak too. I looked around and saw Donnie laying on the floor. I looked around and saw that everyone in the lair was on the floor, even Darkness. As I looked at him, I became stronger again. I look at Loss and see him floating back down to the floor with a gold armor on and a gold sword in his hand.

"I see you are a lot stronger than you show," Loss said with a mystical voice. "I will need your strength later."

"Ok," I said slyly, "but are the others ok?"

"They'll be fine," Loss said facing Darkness. "I must do what I must do." I nod my head and I step back. Loss walked over to Darkness. He rassed his sword and was about to strike. All of the sudden, Darkness jumps up and gabs the Dark Blade and blocked Loss's attack. Leo watched Loss and Darkness go after each other for an hour until Darkness landed on his back from the blow Loss had applied with his leg.

"You shall haunt people's lives no more," Loss said. "You will disappear forever and you will never come back." Darkness disappeared into thin air. The gold armor and sword disappear and Loss collapsed onto the floor. The stones went back to their owners and they didn't stay stones, they became beams of light that went into the owner's heart. I stood there for a minute before running to make sure Loss was okay.

"Well?" I ask when he got up.

"Darkness is finally gone," Loss said, "and I used too much energy."

"Take some of mine."

"Are you nuts!?"

"You saved my family and me so I'm paying you back by letting you have some of my strength."

"Ok, if you want." Loss placed a hand onto my shoulder and I began to feel weak once more. Loss took his hand off and he stood up. "Thank you my friend."

"No prob."


	5. The Hard GoodBye

Many Fears

Chapter 5: The Hard Good-Bye

Disclaim: I don't own or know the TMNT. Sorry.

A month later...  
I stood in a corner while Loss and his family got read to leave with the help from Leo and his family. A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly brush it away before anyone saw it. Usually I would have been getting ready too but I had decided to stay with Leo and his family for a little longer. I had talked to Loss the night about it and he said that it was okay. Master Splinter had taken Loss into his room to talk and asked Leo to come and listen to the conversation. I watched Master Splinter's door for about an hour or two before his door opened. Loss was a bit pale and Leo was really pale. I watched as Master Splinter said one last thing before coming towards me.

"I need to talk to you," Master Splinter said when he was close to me. I followed him into his room and Loss and Leo followed. Loss closed Master Splinter's door and Leo went over to a corner and sat down. Loss sat next to me while Master Splinter walked over to Leo.

"Please come sit with us," Master Splinter said. Leo nodded and got up. He walked over to Loss and me and sat on the other side of me. Master Splinter sat in front of me before he began to talk.

"I have just talked to Loss and Leo about what had happened a month ago and I want to know from you about the meaning of the attack," Master Splinter said.

"Let me begin by telling you the vision I had when Loss became the Golden Warrior. It was about 100,000,000 years ago...

A war had broken out among the magical beasts on Earth. An evil wizard had began the battle because he wanted power and he wanted revenge on the 11 guardians for locking him up in a magical barrier. 1 of the guardians had a magical power that the other guardians didn't have. That 1 guardian didn't know he had the power himself but the wizard did. The wizard aimed for the 1 specific guardian. The wizard had caught the guardian and had cast a magic spell on the guardian that was unbreakable.

"I shall have all of the power in the world!" the wizard said when the guardian was caught. The other guardians began to fall apart except for one. This guardian and the one that was caught were siblings and this guardian knew that the one that was caught had a power but she didn't know what it was. A month past with no sign of the captured guardian while the war still went on. One night, the captured guardian showed up at his old house. Evil still controlling him, he attacked the other guardians. The sister of the captured guardian was the last standing after her brother had defeated the other guardians.

"Brother! Stop!" she screamed. "This isn't you! Remember the good times! Please!"

The evil magic consuming her brother started to lift away long enough for the guadian to do one thing.

"My fellow guardians," she said, "give my brother your stones. Give him your strength. Help him become a warrior to get rid of the evil that is within him. Let him become able to defeat the wizard and stop this war." The guardians gathered into a circle around the captured guardian and they gave him their stones and, through the magic in the stones, their strength. All but one guardian fainted from the loss of energy but the one guardian was really weak. The guardian captured in the dark magic began to have a gold light appear around him. An armor appeared on him and a sword in his hand. The dark magic was lifted off of him and he turned around. The wizard was on the hill next to the house hoping to see the guardian finish everyone off. The guardian ran towards the wizard and began fighting him in a mortal battle. In the end, the wizard had his powers wiped from him and he was sent to exile in a far away prison. The sister of the guardian walked over to her brother and smiled at him even though she was extremely weak.

"You were amazing," she said. "We should call this armor the Armor Of The Golden Warrior."

"I agree," the guardian said. The armor disappeared, the stones returned to its owner, into the owner's heart, and the guardian fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"The same thing happened here except for one thing. I gave Loss his stone and there was wild magic to help him. He didn't already have his because he had given it to me before he left to look for his parents," I said. "He wanted to be sure that Darkness wouldn't get it."

"I had known of the previous battle that had the Golden Warrior and I knew that I could become the Golden Warrior," Loss said.

"So all of this has happened before?" Leo asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well," Master Splinter said as he stood up, "I think that Loss and his family should get going."

"I agree," Loss said. I looked at the ground and didn't get up when everyone else did. Master Splinter and Loss chatted as they left but Leo stopped at the door.

"Are you coming to say bye?" he asked.

"Maybe later," I replied. Leo shrugged and left. I stayed there for a minute before I made myself get up and go say good-bye. Loss and his family were opposite of Leo and his. Everyone looked at me as I came out of Master Splinter's room. Loss walked up to me and hugged me.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave now?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as a tear fell down my face. "I have a little more to learn here. I'll join you later though."

"Ok," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Bye."

"Bye," I said. Loss and his family turned around and walked out of the lair. Mike and Raph began fighting about who should get the remote, Master Splinter went to his room to meditate, and Don went to his desk and he began to work on something new. Leo walked over to me and placed an arm around me.

"Don't worry you'll see them again," he said trying to cheer me up. "Come on. I'll help you start you're training."

"Ok," I said as a smile appeared onto my face. I allowed him lead me to the training pad and we began to spar.

A/N: That's the end of this story and the next one is called How Long is Time. Hope you like them.


End file.
